


You want it darker, we light the flame

by Himring



Series: Darkening of Valinor [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Darkening of Valinor, Gen, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: During the Darkening of Valinor, Elemmire shares light.
Series: Darkening of Valinor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	You want it darker, we light the flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up drabble to a double drabble I wrote some time ago: Darkest Time (Part 1 of the series).  
> It can be followed without reading the other two drabbles, but it probably works better, if you take them together.

Elemmire heard his people cry in the streets for light.

It was difficult to lift his eyes from the flame he held, but he did. He transferred his lit candle into his left hand and went around the house again, collecting a handful of the candles he had just blown out to save them for later.

He nudged the door open and stepped out into streets grown terrible and unfamiliar, walking carefully until he encountered a terrified neighbour wailing in the dark.

‘Here,’ he said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. ‘Take a candle and light it from mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a deliberate mis-quotation from a pessimistic song by Leonard Cohen ("You want it darker").
> 
> B2MeM prompts:  
> March 8: Create a fanwork that is set in the aftermath of a disaster, either natural or human-caused.  
> March 26: End your story with a line of dialogue.


End file.
